Fairy Smilies
by I-Darkness
Summary: "LUCY! HELP ME! HE'S AFTER ME!". A/N: A series of one-shots involving all Fairy Tail characters including some future OCs . Hope you like! Disclaimer: Does not own Fairy Tail. -Note: Used to be Happy did what?; Included : 'Happy did what', 'Being a Man', 'Hangover',
1. Chapter 1: Happy did what?

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Happy Did What?**

**One-Shot**

By I-Darkness

≥o ≤ = "LUCYYYYY!"

o.~ = "What….? Happy it's sooo early!"

≥. ≤ = "I did something really bad… you have to help me!"

o.o? = "What did you do?"

≥. 0 = "…"

o\ /o*= "It's early. What did you do?"

≥ .≤ = "Ok, ok… you remember that mission where we had to find the golden book?"

O.o? = "Yeah, the Everlue mission. What about it?"

o. ≤ = "Remember the maid outfit you wore…?"

O.O = "You didn't…"

',T . T,' = "Natsu's after me! Help me Lucy!"

/- . -\ = "Alright, you can stay for a bit. Here, let me get you some fish."

^ O ^ = "I LUV YOU LUSHI!"

0_ ~ = "Yeah, yeah. Come here you, neko."

**They hug, and Lucy gives him a fish**

(◣. ◢) = "HAPPYYYY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

X oX = "He's here! Lucy! I'm going to die!"

^ ~ ^; = "It's alright Happy… just stay behind me."

(◣_ ◢) = "Lucy. Hand him over"

'o. ~ = "Now, now Natsu… why don't we just calm down?"

o\./o* = "Fine. Now will you hand him over?"

~\. /~' = "No. Happy is very sorry for what he did. Aren't you Happy?"

((o/.\o)) = "Yes! I'm really sorry! I won't ever, _ever _try to dress you up in your sleep ever again!"

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2: Being a Man!

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Being a Man!**

**One-Shot**

By I-Darkness

O\o /O = "YEAH! BEING A MAN!"

/- . -\ = "Here he goes again…"

0_ ~ = "Oh dear. He is hard to getting used to, right Ever?"

/- . -\' = "It's not that, Mira, its just _every-time_ we come to the guild he becomes…"

_**Crash!**_

/- . o\; = "…this."

[◣O ◢] = "The hell was that Natsu!?"

o\ /o* = "Stay the hell away from my Lucy!"

^ ~ ^; = "Natsu… he's married to Evergreen!"

(◣_ ◢) = "My Lucy!"

0_ ~' = "Yes, yes. Hurry up and pick a mission! We need money to buy Levy and Gajeel's wedding presents!" _**Whispers:**_ "And the present for the new baby…"

^_ ^ = "Hai, hai!" **Whispering; **"Only if you say your mine!"

=~_ 0= = **Whispers; **"Fine! I'm yours!"

=^ ^= = **Grin**

_**Elfman sits next to Ever, Whispering:**_

=O .o'= = "So…. Uh… when are you going to tell them?"

=O\ ./O= = "ME? It's just as much as your fault! WE will tell them!"

=~. o= = "Alright! So… when did you want to-."

_**Natsu comes over, arm wrapped around Lucy. Lucy's reading a request sheet.**_

~``O = "Hey! Why do you smell so weird Evergreen?"

=O. O= = "What do you mean?"

O``O = "Well somehow, you almost smell like Mira at the moment…"

. . .

_**Both Freed and Mira spit out their drink/spit…**_

=[◣(O) ◢]= = "FREED! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

((o/ _\o.)) = "We-ll… I was just… being a… man?"

**The End**.

**Hiya Mina! ... couldn't resist... **

**BUT a little note! the poll is up for Dillon! Please vote! **

**I will put Sakana's poll up... once I think I have the answer for Dillon!**

**Please review/vote/read :p Luv you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hangover

Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Hangover…**

**One-Shot**

By I-Darkness

% '-_-*$ = "Damn Bacchus and his contests…"

#G~G' = "Hey Cana! You look like shit!"

%'-\_/-*$ = "You look as bad as me!"

( ≖ิ‿≖ิ) = "Hey you lovebirds! At it already?"

'o\./o* = "The hell you mean lovebirds? MACAO!"

#g~g' = "Don't… yell… so loud…"

'o\./o* = _**Lowers voice; **_"Are you going to take that lying down?"

#g.g' = "Not this early… please… someone get me some booze!"

(O .O)… = "You mean… you don't remember?"

'-\. /-* = "Remember what? Bacchus challenging me? I don't need to remember, the fact he's here means he lost right?"

#- .g' = "The hell you talking about? I won didn't I?"

(O_O) = "They really don't remember…"

~^_^~ = "Hello Macao, Cana, Bacchus. I hope you all had a great night."

(O_ O) = "Mira-chan, they don't remember!"

~^.^~ = "That's alright, it'll even be more fun!"

'o_O* = "What's going on?"

#G .g' = "I don't know, just get me some booze…"

~^. 0~ = "No can do Bacchus, you guys both lost to Natsu. You're not allowed to drink for a month."

. . .

#G.G'

'O.O*

"_**WHAT?"**_

~^.^~ = "Oh and Cana, we'll have to go and for a wedding dress… there's so much planning to do!"

;'O_ O* = "WAIT! Mira, what wedding dress?"

#G .G'; = "Yeah, what wedding dress?"

~^.0~ = "…"

(≖ิ‿≖ิ) = "You proposed to Cana last night."

**THE END!**


End file.
